Flaws of the Pretty Kami
by Meow Senget
Summary: The story of how Tenpou, a naive recruit became the most accomplished Marshal of the Western Army. Four dragon kings X Tenpou Rape, abuse, MM, FM, gender bender, Mpreg
1. Prologue

Prologue

They dubbed me as Tenkai's most accomplished strategist – Field Marshal of the Western Army.

Mind you, I was not born with the current impeccable brain (others claimed and deemed this as true, not me). Things did not come easy at all. Many centuries were spent through burrowing my nose in countless books and scriptures. Endless favours were given to numerous mentors for their coaching and devotion. The price for success and power was so great and I still wondered whether such efforts were even worth the while.

They said I was eccentric, intelligent, cunning, sly and dangerous. But seriously, what actions of mine or events that could have warranted the other more infamous label of _'Kenren's whore'!_? I have absolutely no idea.

My relationship with the men under my command were always close and even more so when it comes to my _generals_ (oh yes, please pay heed to the plurality used). They were comrades in arms and at most best friends. Nothing unprofessional, I assure you that.

They complimented my beautiful face along with the pair of jade eyes that complemented it. Many regarded these features as 'rare' even among the most gorgeous gods. Little did they know the sort of agony and heartbreak this face and these eyes had brought upon me.

My love was attracted, no doubt – out of _pure lust_. I had to admit in defeat that I was an idiot for giving my heart to someone who hungered for my flesh and never my heart or even my soul. It was not until centuries later, I discovered that my feelings were anything but unrequited. And who would have thought that my eyes, those jade orbs that were practically useless without the aid of spectacles, were actually a symbol of great powers? Powers so immense, which surpassed beyond Tenkai itself.

They judged that I was a fool to throw away my immortality to shield the Itan child. Stand-and-watch was simply not an option after I figured out bits and pieces of Li Touten's self-conjured plans of treason, by means of using innocent children as pawns for his devious dispositions.

Being a strategist with the constant calculating and scheming mind, I knew that the odds were against us from the moment the Toushin Taishi raised his sword against Goku. More accurately, we don't stand a chance at all. Regardless, I _tried… _ruthlessly and stubbornly_… _because long ago, I failed to protect another child that would have meant everything to me if he was still alive.

Because I was not perfect as they perceived.

_For I was a mere immortal, capable of the foolishness of a mortal..._


	2. Flawed Sight

Disclaimer : I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden or any of its characters.

Chapter 1 : Flawed Sight

"You, eye sight test. Room number one, on the left." The medical staff motioned his hand to the said direction with a clipboard. Tenpou rose from his seat immediately but strode each step with extreme caution, concerned over knocking into things. He always was a clumsy one.

"Read the words for me." The doctor tapped on the piece of cardboard in front of Tenpou while his eyes remained focused on the paper reports laid out on his desk.

"I'm sorry, I can't… All I can see are white colours with small black spots, but no words."

"Then, can you see me?" Mild sarcasm was laced deliberately in the question. The doctor eyed his patient suspiciously.

"Yes." Came the immediate answer.

"How many fingers?"

"Fingers? Umm… Sorry again but I don't understand. All I can see is a swirl of pinkish-white colours moving."

At that, the doctor stopped waving his palm in front of Tenpou. Perplexed, the doctor motioned his assistant to come over and stood next to him. "Can you tell the physical difference between me and my assistant?"

Tenpou frowned. "Both of you looked the same, top black and white all over." The doctor let out a long sigh, drummed his fingers on the surface of the desk for a bit and then stood up to open the cupboards behind him. After a few minutes of rummaging through some boxes, he returned to stand in front of Tenpou with a pair of half rimmed spectacles. Holding the eye piece by its black metal temple, he gently slid the silicon bends on the curve of Tenpou's ears.

"Huh?" Tenpou gasped at the sudden change in his vision. He tried blinking a few more times just to register the foreign images that has suddenly become, well, highly detailed and defined as compared to the blur patches of colours that he usually 'sees'.

"Can you tell the difference between the two of us, now?" Eyes narrowed to those of his patient's.

Jade orbs darted left and right between the two figures standing approximately three feet away (so this is called distance?). The one on the right had short black strands above his face (most probably those are called hair) and was wearing white clothes (soft and semi-matted fabric, could that be leather?) while the 'doctor' was a greying brunette, _hair_ neatly slicked and parted on the left side of his face, also in identical white.. umm.. _leather_ (same robes? Must be uniforms).

"I… think so..." was all he could manage, still trying to recover from his mild state of shock and bewilderment. His vision had changed entirely from a constant flurry and blotches of colours to… _this_. The sudden extravagance of so many shapes, textures, hues and lines was a too much for him to comprehend at the moment. He lifted his hands to touch the "glasses" (a term that he had always knew but never heard anyone spoke of prior to this).

"You can keep it. It's yours."

"All clear now. You're physically fit. Welcome to the Western Army." The doctor smiled as he stamped a big 'PASSED' seal across Tenpou's application papers.

Trying to absorb the whole world all over again was a great task, it felt somewhat daunting too because of the realisation that he had never seen the real Tenkai. He never thought that gods could be with flaws. Gods were supposed to be perfect, but then why is he 'blind'?

"Lady Bosatsu?" The person with raven locks turned (that must be her). "I was accepted into the Western Army and will be reporting in next week." Pushing the bridge of the vision aid inwards to his nose with the index finger, "The doctor gave me these."

"Oh my! I never wanted you to wear any glasses, Tenpou. Such a waste to cover those beautiful jade eyes, don't you think?" Kanzeon grinned and laughed so hard that her eyes started to water when Tenpou's eyes went wide. Another man by her side just shook his head (Jiroushin? Most probably.) Tenpou didn't know how to react. (She knew all along but let him be? Some kind of guardian she is.) He could feel his pulse quicken and body temperature rising. His urge to let loose the profanities at the tip of his tongue was so great but subsequently decided to leave them there, hanging. He knew better than anyone not to offend the Goddess of Mercy as the repercussions of such a deed had proven to be suicidal, _every single time_.

Tenpou had spent his entire life, or should he say 'existence' since gods are immortal, growing up under the three peach trees in the center of the goddess' magnificent garden. Jiroushin has always reminded him that he had a room within the main building but since stubbornness had always been Tenpou's first nature, he simply chose to remain under the intoxicating sweet scent of peaches. Quite frankly, he was also afraid to leave the familiar orange-pink colours that he has grown so fond of over the years. At night, he slept under the milky way of stars with his back leaned against the sturdy trunks. During the day he watched the swirling myriad of hues that came and went in the gardens. Going to the Western Army this morning was the first time he has ever set foot out of the lush garden (Jiroushin was so kind to warp him to the exact spot for his pre-enrolment health screening).

Parents? No, Tenpou never had any. Not even other family members. As far as he was aware, Kanzeon and Jiroushin were the ones closest to him. Unlike a human child, gods do not need constant care and attention in order to reach adulthood. All gods were born with the ability to speak, walk, read and the knowledge of knowing the name of everything in the universe even if they have yet to see the object. Food consumption was not necessary for survival. Gods ate and drank for leisure and slept when bored. Tenpou realized that he himself seemed to doze off when he's alone in the gardens. Hmmm… was he bored too? Maybe…

Ah, then there was Konzen, Kanzeon's nephew and his friend since they were children, whom Tenpou had always associated with shinning gold colour. It struck him that he had not heard from the kami ever since Konzen started to work in some office, "I wonder what he actually looks like". A contented smile graced his lips as he recalled today's events. "Things will be very interesting from now onwards."

*** My first fiction ever. Reviews (both good and bad) are greatly appreciated. I plan to abuse Ten-chan in the next chapter *evil grin* SFX: THUNDER XD


	3. Flawed Admiration

Disclaimer : I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden or any of its characters.

Chapter 2 : Flawed Admiration

Warning: This chapter involves physical abuse and rape. You have been warned. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I had fun ravishing / abusing Ten-chan writing it.

Things had been smooth sailing for Tenpou's first week in the Western Army. He was grateful that his roommate, Enrai, also a new recruit like himself, was a kind fellow with a good sense of humour and both were assigned to the fifth squadron. After spending the first hour upon arrival with the usual 'ice-breaking chat' and helping each other to unpack, both men became friends by lunch break. Tenpou couldn't help but held high admiration for the man after learning that Enrai came from an ancestry of powerful war gods. Being a pedigree does have its merit as the tall and tough built man was appointed by the general as the leader for this batch of new recruits on the second day of joining.

When Tenpou met Commander Goujun, his majesty King of the Western Seas for the first time during the welcoming speech for the new recruits, he was amazed by how 'unique' the dragon looked. He had never seen one before despite being fascinated with stories of dragon warriors that Jiroushin used to read to both Konzen and him when they were kids. He could not decide which was more intriguing, the way the white scaled skin reflected light or the angle of the horns protruding from the commander's silvery mane.

Enrai's palms were sweaty throughout the entire meeting with his commander. He didn't knew that Goujun can be quite a chatter box, so different from his usual calm and cold demeanour. At first Goujun was asking about his father and uncle, whom were both formerly under his command but was subsequently promoted and transferred to Goshun's command in the Northern Army. His majesty was full of praise for his family's contribution to Tenkai's military. He also offered some sound advice on his budding military career and tips on how to tread tactfully with the superiors and comrades, typical of a mentor. Then the dragon king politely enquired about the young kami's fiancé and their wedding plans. But it was the last question that struck him.

"So have you noticed any new recruit with a pretty face?"

Frankly, the first name that came to Enrai's mind was Tenpou's. "Umm… my roommate, Tenpou, is quite a good looking person. His eyes were jade green… " Enrai forced a weak laugh, not knowing what had prompted such a question from his superior in the first place.

"Hmmm… Interesting. Enrai, would you be so kind to bring him to my private quarters this evening?"

"Yess... Ssir… But… why?" Enrai was failing miserably in his attempt to keep himself from stammering. The smirk from Goujun sent icicles down his spine.

"For a little… _entertainment_, of course."

Tenpou was on cloud nine when Enrai announced that the dragon king had requested for an audience with him. As much as he tried to pry on the reason, Enrai insisted that he was not informed of the agenda by their Commander. En route to the destination, the jade eyed immortal was so occupied with his thoughts of what to say to the divine reptile when he got to see him up-close and personal. "Maybe he will show me his treasure collections? Or his much rumoured fatal sword fighting skills? Perhaps even his true form?" Tenpou was hopeful. After making various turnings into empty corridors, blocks of luxuriously decorated buildings, and large garden, both young kamis finally stopped in front of Gojun's private quarters. Enrai knocked twice and a clear voice responded "Come in."

As they enter, Tenpou's attention shifted from the dragon carving on the wooden doors to the reptilian occupant within which was seated on a large bed in the centre of the room. Tenpou swore his heart skipped a beat. The dragon rose and greeted them with a nod, which both men responded with a deep waist-level bow.

Enrai tensed up and started to feel his innards twisting as he noticed hungry red eyes started to roam all over his friend's figure. A small grin crept into the Commander's lips, a sign that Gojun was pleased with the piece of 'entertainment' presented to him.

"Enrai, please step outside and wait until I summon you again."

"Yes, Sir." He left the room with a sinking feeling whilst fighting against his better judgement to pull Tenpou along to escape from the predator.

Instincts kicked-in the moment Enrai left the room. Tenpou could feel that something was amiss. His ill feelings were re-affirmed when his Commander moved a little too close, reached out to touch his chin and then started to unzip his uniform. "Sir?"

Amused with Tenpou's wide eyed expression, Goujun let out a chuckle, hands continue to roam on the other's shoulders and chest. He loved teasing the newbies, they always smelled of fear. "Tell me, has anyone bedded you before?"

Now Tenpou knew where all this would lead to, "No, Sir. Never." He heard a satisfied snort from the dragon just before he steeled himself and added "and I plan to leave the statistic as zero." He carefully took a few steps back towards the door when an angry growl escaped the dragon's throat.

How impudent! No one has ever refused Goujun so blatantly before. Instantly, he decided to punish this brash kami to show him his rightful place. "Then I don't see the rationale to delay my gratification for your well-being at all."

With that, Goujun launched forward swiftly, grabbed his prey by the uniform collar and slammed the torso to the ground with a loud thud. Tenpou grimaced when his face and belly came in contact with the cold marble floor. Using his full weight and knee to pin Tenpou's upper body underneath, Goujun further secured Tenpou's right wrist with one arm and used his other arm to stab the back of the palm to the floor with the small dagger that he has always kept in his belt.

Tenpou had never felt pain before in his entire life. He shrieked in agony when the metal was lanced all the way through his flesh and straight into the floor tile. He tried to pull his hand but blood gushed out rapidly and the throbbing pain warned him that it was wiser not to move the hand at all. Tenpou bit his lower lip as he tried to steady his breathing and contain the ache.

Pleased at the sterling display of defeat by the new recruit, Goujun proceed to yank off the black leather trousers harshly to elicit more screams from the abused man. This was not exactly how he had planned to spend the evening. Initially, he wanted to have a slow conversation with the kami while sipping wine and then slowly strip his prize to savour the full beauty before claiming him on the bed. However, since things had involuntarily progressed to _this_, he might as well just proceed to tear the sassy soldier apart.

Not bothered to undress himself fully, Goujun gripped Tenpou's hips and parted the cheeks, claws breaking the skin. Spreading the slender legs apart using his knees, he rammed himself into the unprepared tight entrance and Tenpou's body jerked upwards. The invasion sent waves of pain straight to his pinioned palm and every merciless thrust seem to elevate the pain to a whole new level until he couldn't tell whether the pain between his thighs or the bleeding hand was greater.

"P… Please… stop… no… more…" Warm tears wet his cheeks as his pleas were disregarded by the one on top.

Once his canal needs were satisfied, Goujun retrieved his dagger coldy. Tenpou's body continue to shudder in pain and fear. The whole ordeal was so traumatizing and it felt like an eternity. He pulled his freed hand closer to his chest but somehow he could not quite feel the limb as he moved it.

"Enrai, come in."

Enrai shut his eyes and drew a deep breath. The sounds coming from the room for the last half an hour or so was a clear indication that the dragon was not pleased with the turn of events. He steadied himself for the worst as he pushed the doors open. His shoulders slumped when his gaze fell upon the trembling body curled up in a foetal position, lying in the puddle of the now brownish gore.

Disgusted with the filthy sight, Goujun pulled a piece of fabric from the bed post and threw it over to cover Tenpou's form. "Take him away but bring him back to me again tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Enrai gathered Tenpou's garments and cradle carry the limp body as careful as he could manage. He stormed out of the room quickly and made a dash back to the barracks, hoping not to bump into anyone.

When Enrai laid him down on his bed, Tenpou's thoughts were still cloudy as he recalled Jiroushin's children stories about how strong and mighty dragon warriors are. Silently, he blamed the old man for not telling him this...

_Dragons are strong but they are also cruel, merciless and devoid of compassion. _

There you go. Please R&R. Thanks ^_^


	4. Flawed Affection

Disclaimer : I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden or any of its characters.

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you will enjoy this chapter too ^_^

Chapter 3 : Flawed Affection

"Tenpou, let's head over to the dining hall. I feel like having a snack" Enrai wiped the sweat beads from his forehead with the back of his palm. Tenpou picked up the wooden swords lying on the floor of the training hall and toss them back into the storage bin by the bundles and replied "Alright".

"So are you going back to your family again this weekend?" Looking up from his bowl of noodles, Enrai nodded to his friend seated across him and resumed slurping the remaining soup. He's looking forward to spend the weekend with his fiancé. They have planned to picnic under the cherry blossoms.

"You?"

"Nope."

"Don't you miss them?" Tenpou pressed his lips into a thin line, wondering whether to answer.

Sated, Enrai pushed his bowl away from him to the center of the table. As usual, there's only one bowl on the surface. Tenpou never ate anything. Well maybe, except the three plump and juicy looking peaches that he brought with him since the first day he joined the army. The fruits remained untouched, still lying on the small bedside table, even after six months. Enrai had never asked why Tenpou had yet to devour them and the sweet scent had already permeated the small space they share. He swore that his uniform smelled like women perfume. Does Tenpou intend to keep them as air-freshener? He decided that the matter was too petty to be brought up but felt curious to ask every time Tenpou sat and watched him ate.

"I… ummm… don't have any family. I was under Lady Bosatsu's care."

Ah, that explains Tenpou's quirky ways. Gods who were placed under the care of the Merciful Goddess were generally the ones who were disowned by their family, mostly children born out of wedlock or children with physical or behavioural 'defects'. No kami knew of the actual reasons, not even the child himself except the goddess. Hence, most of these 'orphans' were often labelled as weirdos, anti-social and sometimes… 'unclean'.

"Then how did you spend the last couple of weekends?"

"I was with the Commander"

Enrai turned his head immediately to check out their surroundings. Once satisfied that there's no one near enough to overhear their hush-hush conversation, he returned to look at Tenpou. He never asked about their Commander after that bloody incident because his roommate went on with his usual routine as if nothing had happened. However, every night at seven o'clock, Tenpou will leave their room (obviously to the dragon's quarters) and not return until it was almost dawn. He didn't knew that Tenpou was also supposed to attend to his majesty even on weekends.

"Two full days with the commander?" Enrai raised one of his brows quizzically.

"Yes" Enrai's eyes widened

"But not entirely in _that_ manner" Enrai shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"He taught me how to play chess, brought me to swim in the huge lake in the gardens, gave me sword fighting lessons and he even read me stories from books that was written in dragon's language".

Now Enrai was genuinely surprised. He thought the dragon would had continued to torture Tenpou but was proven wrong when he saw Tenpou spoke of their Commander with a sweet smile on his pretty face when he recollected on the time spent with the dragon.

"I can't say that I'm entirely happy for you but at least he didn't hurt you like he did before" Enrai gave Tenpou a 'I'm-sorry-for-you' look.

Tenpou lowered his gaze to the neatly placed pair of chopsticks on top of the noodle bowl.

The first week with Goujun was really tough, partly because Tenpou was scared and couldn't relax. Goujun fed him with sedatives before sex for two months straight to calm him down so that the dragon can have his fun without causing much pain and emotional distress to the Kami. Although Tenpou could now submit and enjoy sex without the relying on sedatives, he was not through with his own moral dilemma. The Buddhist teachings strictly prohibited intercourse outside matrimony. The first time was pure rape, none of it was his fault but all the nights that followed were Tenpou's choice. If he really objected to it, he would have resigned from the army and ran back to Jiroushin. He realised that he craved for affection and that made him stayed.

Tenpou melted in each kiss they shared, got all warm and fuzzy when Goujun ruffled his hair, felt soothed with his low voice when Goujun read stories to him on sunny weekend afternoons. He even had dinner with Goujun before they retreat to the rest chamber for their little trysts. Fresh peaches were now a staple for the Commander's dinner menu because that was the only food that Tenpou ate. There was once Goujun coerced him to eat rice and vegetables, to no success even after a loud smack across Tenpou's cheek. Unable to stand the sight of Tenpou trying to swallow the grains in between sobs, Goujun gave up after the second spoon of rice and decided that only two things will go into the Kami's mouth – peaches and his cock.

It was interesting to Shou, Goujun's personal servant cum butler, to observe how much the dragon king was willing to accommodate to the young soldier. He would even say (only in an inaudible manner no doubt) that his majesty had grown softer, seemed happier and more relaxed when Tenpou was around and less temperamental even when he's not.

As Tenpou started to dress, he was handed a small bundle of cloth by a still naked dragon. "It's an obi. My brothers will be coming over tomorrow"

"Oh, then am I right to assume that my presence is not required tomorrow?"

"On the contrary, your presence is mandatory. There will not be any point to the gathering if not for you."

"Sir?" When Tenpou shot him a very confused look, Goujun could not hide the glint in his own fiery eyes.

"Wear this when you come over tomorrow" Goujun pulled Tenpou closer and whispered into his ear in low deep voice, "You better behave properly. I won't be able to save you if my brothers are not pleased with your… _performance_" Tenpou gasped and Goujun let go of the troubled kami.

"Rest well tonight, you have a long day tomorrow."

The three dragon kings were all very eager to meet Tenpou after Goujun boasted about his exquisite find in this year's batch of new recruit. Goushun held Tenpou around his waist from behind while his snout sniffed the kami's hair and shoved two fingers into Tenpou's mouth, making him look more delicious with parted lips than he already was in the pastel green obi laced with leaf-motives.

"Does he really smell like peaches?" Gougin asked while chuckling at the erotic sight in front of him.

Goushun kissed Tenpou's temple and took another deep breath, almost as if he was trying to suck the life force out of the celestial in his arms. "Oh gods... yes, he does." The dragons laughed.

Tenpou eyed his Commander whom was seated together with the others on the huge pile of cushions strewn all across the marble floor of the living hall. Goujun caught his gaze and gave him a smirk followed by a nod of approval. Tenpou's disappointed heart sank a few inches lower into his stomach.

Goushun pulled down the sides of Tenpou's garment just enough to show off his neck and collarbone and stroked the sensitive skin causing it to shiver. "Come on, stop teasing us. Show us his breasts, quickly" Gouri pleaded jokingly with both hands clasped together that earned another roar of laughter from his siblings. Willingly, Goushun's hand travelled upwards from Tenpou's waist to cup the one of his supple breast. Tenpou squirmed at the touch but could not let out any protests. His cries were muffled as the King of Northern Seas fingered deeper into his mouth with his other hand, pressing his tongue and down his throat. He let out a hiss when he felt cold air kissed his exposed breast.

Earlier when Tenpou arrived, Goujun had instructed him to change to his female form. "Your particulars in the 'Gender' column of the application form clearly states 'Genderless'. Is that correct?" Not all gods are genderless and being genderless did not meant that the kami had no genitals. It simply meant that the kami can opt to be male, female or both (particularly in the case of a certain violet eyed goddess) at any point of time. It was also a known fact that the obvious tell-tale sign off a genderless kami was their unmatched beautiful facial features. "I'm giving your female virginity to Goushun as his birthday gift". Tenpou's heart shattered at the words.

When Goushun finally strip him bare on the cushions, Tenpou braced himself for what's coming. He hoped that the effects of the sedatives that he had taken earlier will be sufficient for the entire night. First, Goushun topped him to 'open his birthday present'. Then Gouri licked the virginal blood clean with his long slithering tongue and motioned Tenpou to mount him. After settling down on Gouri's well endowed member, Gougin moved behind Tenpou to demand entrance to his rear. Tenpou gritted his teeth to contain the ache and mentally steeled himself as the dragon kings of the eastern and southern seas rocked him in perfect sync.

Tenpou was thankful that Goujun had removed his glasses so that he couldn't really see what was being done to him or who was doing the unspeakable to his heated lewd body. But loss of eyesight only heightened his sense of touch. As the night progressed, all Tenpou was conscious about were laughter and moans of which most of them shamelessly belonged to Tenpou himself. He had lost track of whose and count of how many times those cocks slid in and out of both his entrances. Walking will definitely be a problem tomorrow.

Lying on Goushun's lap, Tenpou accepted the cigarette that was offered by the dragon. "Suck this in, it will ease the pain" Obediently, Tenpou inhaled and then exhaled the smoke. Goushun smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I do, thank you"

"Oh pretty face, you have good taste"

The bitter aftertaste was somewhat nostalgic, it reminded Tenpou of the scent of burnt wood. His train of thoughts were suddenly cut off when his body jerked slightly at the touch of Gouri tickling his abdomen. Goushun calmed him with soft strokes on his messy hair and gently tucked the loose strands behind his ears. Not fully recovered from the afterglow, Tenpou reached out his hand to feel for his glasses. He hummed appreciatively when the lenses were placed in his palm by Goujun. Moments later, Gougin planted a chaste kiss on his forehead while helping him into a sitting position.

The dragons bid their farewells and each complimented Tenpou for his _'outstanding performance' _before Goujun closed the door behind them. It was only when Goujun moved closer to pull Tenpou up, he realised that his Commander did not participate in the party at all because his robes were still perfectly crisp and creaseless.

Tenpou dropped to his knees almost instantly, right in front of his dragon king. His hands traced over Goujun's still aroused member. Tenpou took care of it with his hot mouth, the only cavern that was still clean from the earlier session. Once he swallowed every last drop, Tenpou started to dress himself lazily. Before he too bid Goujun goodbye, he was handed an unopened pack of 'Royal Ark' cigarettes and silver lighter.

"Goushun wanted you to have these. He also said that you may go to him for more when you run out" This was quickly interpreted as 'I-want-to-fuck-you-again' so Tenpou asked, "And you approve of me _seeing_ his majesty?"

"Of course. Favours of dragon kings are not easily won. But once obtained, you can reap tremendous benefits from it. Goushun is the wisest among all four brothers in terms of military tactics. You will have much to learn from him" came the matter of factly reply.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because this army is seriously lacking in that department and you will ensure such knowledge is transferred from North to West" came the stren answer and Goujun walked out of the hall, leaving a shocked Tenpou to delve in his own thoughts. Although the dragon's silhouette had disappeared, his words still hung heavily in the air.

Only a fool like him would fall in love with Goujun, the king who willingly pimp him to his brothers for benefits. It sickened him even more to know that Tenpou himself will do anything that Goujun asked, even if he will be used like a tool, because he loved him. He slumped down on the cushions and lit a cigarette. Puffing a ring of smoke, he silently wondered,

"Will the eighteen levels of hell be sufficient to punish this tainted body and soul?"

Thank you for reading Reviews will be greatly appreciated ^_^


	5. Flawed Move

Disclaimer : I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden or any of its characters.

Thanks for the review, I hope you will enjoy this chapter too ^_^

Chapter 4 : Flawed Move

"Yo! Haven't seen you around before. Didn't know that there's another smoker in this army."

Immediately, Tenpou turned his head and found himself staring at a man with bright orange hair, cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Zenon" The man pointed to his own face with a thumb, then he pointed his index finger at Tenpou and raised an eyebrow.

"Tenpou" The young soldier replied with a polite smile.

"You must be rich or something, those smokes of yours are not easily available in Tenkai. Trust me, I know a lot about the commodities that they bring up here from the world below."

Tenpou looked into his crumpled pack of smokes, he was down to his last two sticks. He had to admit that he was starting to get addicted.

_So I guess I'll have no choice but to see the northern dragon king for more._

"What are you smiling at?" Zenon asked, hands rummaging in his pockets searching for something, and eyed the soldier next to him.

"Huh? Nothing" Tenpou didn't realise that the side of his lips had curled. "Just thinking… that I will need to sell myself for more smokes since they are so expensive" He let the smile turned into a wide, sly grin.

"Haha.. You're funny. I like you" Zenon remarked in between chuckles. "Got a lighter?"

"Your Highness, your guest has arrived" The celestial clad in pastel green obi gave a low bow to the dragon in front of him and then the servant left the room.

Goushun gave Tenpou a warm smile. "Are you well?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'm fine, thank you"

"You can call me Goushun" the royal reptilian suggested.

"It's not fitting for me to address your highness in that manner" Tenpou replied quickly, with bowed head.

The dragon inched closer and wrapped his hands around the kami to pull him into a tight embrace. Nuzzling his snout into Tenpou's neck, he whispered "I insist" Tenpou gasped at the feel of warm air brushing his skin. "Yes, your ma… Goushun… sama…"

"We're going to have so much fun together"

Goujun had agreed to _loan _his favourite toy to his brother for one whole month. In return, Goushun had promised to return Tenpou in one piece. On paper, Tenpou was on '_no pay leave' _stating 'personal matters' as the reason. The general was not too happy with the request since he had just joined the army for less than a year.

_I had just walked straight into the dragon's lair and bared myself before its fangs…_

Unlike his Commander, Goushun was much gentler and clam, even in bed. This bluish white dragon tend to take his sweet time to indulge in foreplay and made considerate effort to provide ample stretching to make sure Tenpou was wet enough for penetration. However, Goushun was only interested in his female form, citing that he had never bedded any male and does not intend to, while his own Commander wanted the male form only.

Goushun grinded his hips sensually but cruelly slow, and rocked in mellow rhythm. Tenpou wasn't sure if he was doing that deliberately to tease him or he was just being too careful not to break his brother's plaything. Silently, he missed the usual hard and fast rocking of his beloved dragon.

"Ahh… Nghhh… Ahhhh…" Goushun continued to thrust at his own pace with one of Tenpou's leg draped on the king's shoulder while the other was held under iron grip on the bed, both hands tied to one of the bed post using his obi's belt. No matter how much his slutty body was enjoying the moment, Tenpou could not dismiss the fact that he was being fucked by the wrong dragon. Every touch, every thrust sent a strong reminder that this was not the dragon that he wanted. His heart ached.

_How am I going to last one whole month here?_

When Goushun pulled out, he noticed Tenpou's eyes were glassy and tinted with hurt. He brushed his thumb lightly on the kami's flushed cheek and moved to untie the bounded pair of hands. Concerned, he looked straight into those still shimmering jade orbs. "Did it hurt?"

_Yes, my heart hurts… a lot…_

"No, Goushun sama. You were very gentle" Tenpou replied with a weak smile. But the look in Tenpou's eyes was giving him away. Goushun knew those eyes, they were the same eyes of his many concubines who were forced to spread their legs against their will. It was the soul's sorrow expression of having robbed of self pride and worth. Then the realisation dawned upon him, the body lying next to him was not a courtesan, this pretty face was supposed to be a soldier.

Goushun rolled off and propped himself against the headboard and lighted a cigarette which was later offered to Tenpou. "Why did you join the army?"

_Definitely not to become a fuck-toy…_

"Lady Bosatsu said I will be able to excel in the military." Tenpou squeezed his eyes, an attempt to hold back the despair in his voice, "Although I still fail to see how is that ever going to be possible…" Tenpou took a long drag of smoke, his tone was as bitter as the taste in his mouth.

"Which role in the military interests you the most? Do you like the battle field? Or you prefer to serve in supporting roles such as the medics or admin?"

Tenpou shrugged. "I don't really know myself. But the Commander mentioned before that I will be well suited for a role with tactical planning" That reply piqued Goushun. Curious, he probed further, "Why did he say that?"

Honestly, Tenpou was unsure of the reason as well. "It was after a game of unfinished chess during one of the many weekend afternoons…"

"Unfinished?" Goushun interrupted.

"He stopped playing after I lose my first pawn. Maybe I did something to offend him, I don't know."

Interesting… Goujun must have felt that it was pointless to continue with the game either because his opponent was too good that he will lose; or the opponent was such a bad player and not worthy of his time. But the latter seems to be less likely as the third sibling rarely leave anything unfinished due to his highly enduring nature. So it's now up to Goushun to find out whether the former was true.

"Let's play one game before we call it a night" Goushun rose from the bed and returned with an elegant looking chess set, pieces carved out of grey marble and green jade.

"I'm not good at it" Tenpou retorted mildly.

"We'll see." Goushun began to set out the board in the centre of the large bed.

His former assumption was correct. Unlike anyone he had encountered before, the kami lying before him was a challenging and worthy opponent. The game lasted more than six hours, the longest game ever played by Goushun. He had always pride himself in not losing a single game. Although the long game ended in a stalemate, he felt that he was the loser here because Tenpou was new to the game, having played not more than a few times.

"My brother was right, You're quite a tactician." Tenpou gave him a puzzled look and Goushun just shook his head, refusing to explain further.

There's only one position in the entire army for a tactician – the _Field Marshall. _It will be a long way to reach the second highest ranking, no, the highest obtainable ranking for a kami. Dragon Kings will always remain as the highest ranking as the Commander, according to the alliance treaty between Gods and Dragons. No doubt, the Gensui position was also the hardest to fill because it was almost impossible to find a competent candidate for the job. There were many strong generals who possess powerful strength, able to follow orders and lead troops on the field. But when it comes to developing tactics, sadly, the number had remained zero ever since the four brothers joined the army. There had always been a wide misconception, in all four army, that the physical strength of the troops was considered as the single most important factor to victory. The gods could not be more wrong…

Goushun himself had wasted enough decades trying to impart sound tactical knowledge into his own marshal. Almost every military officer, sadly including his own eldest sibling – Gouri, laughed at the idea of tactical planning and manoeuvring. Although it was a must-have for the dragon warriors, it seems that the heaven's army perceived they were too high and mighty for such a thing even though the high casualty rate was screaming otherwise. "We are gods, for goodness sake!" they quipped. Foolish minds trapped in brute strength and power, nothing more…

Goshun pulled the silk sheets up to cover Tenpou's figure. "Get some sleep. I'll show you some very interesting books tomorrow" Tenpou gave a lazy hum while Goushun stroked his back lovingly.

Little did the Kami knew that his fate was sealed in that game of chess. The dragon king of northern seas had made a vow to himself. He will make Tenpou his protégé and take him under his wings. One day, Tenpou will be as good as him, no, better than him.

Tenpou spent the next few weeks around the massive collection of books in Goushun's huge library, countless trips to Gekai for topography survey and field study. Not to mention a lot of hot sex on sandy beaches, needy bodies pressed against earth of tropical rain forests and shameless moans echoing across the most majestic valley of mountains during breaks. Tenpou was no longer home sick but he still wished it was his Commander that was giving him lessons, his commander's voice that was telling him all these interesting information.

"Hey pretty face. Did you miss me?" Gougin gave Tenpou a mischievous smirk. Apparently, the elder sibling had decided to drop by Goushun's palace to update him on the latest physiology findings of a particular monster that was subjugated few days ago. Tenpou gave him a naughty sideway look and smiled, earning him a light smack on his bum, courtesy of Goushun's palm. "Don't go flirting with another dragon when I'm around" he said playfully.

When all three had finished their tea, Tenpou stood up from his seat to send the visitor off. As he rose, his head felt heavy and dizzy, his legs felt wobbly and his vision was spinning so he raised his hands to touch the glasses to make sure he had not lost them. Suddenly, his vision became pitch black. Gougin was the first to reach out to grab the unconscious Tenpou before he hit the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Goushun asked, deeply concerned. Pale green light emitted from Gougin's palm and he started to hover that palm over Tenpou's head, chest and stopped at the abdomen. Gougin's eyes twitched and continue to scan the stomach area for a few more moments.

"Hmmm…. Interesting…"

"What? Is he going to be alright?"

"Too early to say. I'll need to do a more thorough observation. Tell you what, I'll bring him to my lab. At least I have all the medicines and equipment there."

Goushun hesitated "He is supposed to return to the Western Army in the next two days"

"No problem, I'll inform our dear brother that he is with me and he has nothing to worry about."

"That's going to make him worry even more. I'm supposed to return him in 'one-piece', you better not butcher him up like those monsters"

"You're no fun, Goushun." Gougin laughed hysterically as he hoisted Tenpou's body into a cradle carry and stormed off like an overly eager child, excited with his new toy.

"Bye, sicko" Goushun muttered under his breath before sending for a messenger to inform Goujun with regards to Tenpou's condition.

Tenpou panicked when he woke up in a room filled with the stench of rotting flesh and the stinging smell of antiseptic. He was lying naked on an operation table. The air was chilly and the surroundings were eerily quiet and dim.

"Hello beautiful!" The startled kami tried to sit up and find the owner of that voice only to realise that he was too weak to move his limbs. Moments later Gougin's face appeared on top of his.

"Where am I?" Tenpou enquired in a weak, almost shaking voice.

"Don't worry. You're in my lab located in Gekai, very near to the waters of the southern seas of my home."

"I don't… feel so good" Tenpou closed his eyes to shield them from the glare of the spot light hanging above him. He was still wearing his glasses.

"You'll feel better after I cut you open with this" Tenpou's eyes widened in horror when Gougin flashed the shiny scalpel above him. Tenpou wanted to run and escape from this mad dragon but his legs simply refused to obey. "No use trying to run, you'll die eventually"

"Stop this nonsense now, Gougin. You always take your sick jokes a little too far" Tenpou edged his head towards the voice and was relieved to see the familiar greyish white scales. Goujun stepped closer and glared at his brother. "What are you doing?"

"Hehe… You'll be heartbroken to know that your favourite plaything is carrying Goshun's child..."

"How is that possible?" the voice was unmoved, cold as usual.

"I'm not previously aware that it is possible to cross breed a dragon and a god. But he did spent a lot of time with Goushun didn't he? But that should be the least of your concern since he doesn't have much time. The non-living kami body is not compatible with the living dragon child. The kami doesn't eat but the child requires energy to sustain life…"

"And?" Goujun growled. Tenpou could sense that the voice was growing more impatient.

"So in order to live, the child absorbes the kami's soul. But once the kami's soul is completely drained, the child inside will follow suit and die. That's the reason why our pretty face here is so weak now. There's no other way to save your kami except ending its life to shorten the suffering. At this rate, he won't last more than two days on his own."

Goujun gently brushed off Tenpou's bangs from his face revealing his forehead. Tenpou never had a chakra unlike some gods. He thumbed the pair of lips that he had missed kissing for the last month, wiped the tears forming in the corners of Tenpou's eyes. He never thought that it will come to this.

"What are you thinking now, Tenpou? The cold voice earlier was replaced with a soft, almost bitter one.

"I… wished I was a dragon and… be able to have this child. I never… had any family…" Tenpou was already breaking.

"Only the legitimate wives are granted the privilege to bear children for the dragon kings. It's too farfetched for one such as yourself" Those words made Tenpou loved and hated this cold dragon all the more.

"Any other last words?" A long pause of silence hung in the air.

"I… love you…" Sadly, there was no reply from the one he had just confessed to.

_What do you expect? You're merely a plaything._

Tenpou closed his eyes, relaxed his muscles and prepared himself for the end. Death will not be so bitter if he can die next to his beloved Commander. When the sharp metal sank into his flesh, Tenpou saw the image of the three peach trees in Kanzeon's garden flashed in his mind.

_All that possesses form breaks eventually… _

_*TBC_

Thanks for reading ^_^


	6. Flawed Lineage

Disclaimer : I do not own Saiyuki Gaiden or any of its characters.

Chapter 5 : Flawed Lineage

"Good job!" The first squadron's general, Kaige, gave Tenpou a tight squeeze on his shoulder, almost unplugging the bespectacled kami's headset wire from the communication device as he did so. Having moved from the fifth squadron to the first in less than four years, his current Geospatial Intelligence Analyst was by far the most competitive individual for the role. The previous analyst was unable to cope with General Kaige's high expectations at all.

It was when General Kaige combined the first and fifth squadron in one of the campaigns down below, he noticed Tenpou's unmatched tactical thinking skills. This had led him to propose Tenpou as the candidate to replace the incompetent personnel in his squadron at that point of time. However, the marshal and his peer generals shot it down almost immediately as the young kami was deemed as lacking sufficient field experience and doubts over Tenpou's performance as he was not willing to take up any weekend shifts which subsequently resulted in twenty per cent deduction of the soldier's salary after last year's performance review. Thankfully, Commander Goujun was the type of leader whom was always 'open' to suggestions from his men and gave Tenpou the opportunity for the role with the condition of one year probation period.

Indeed, General Kaige and Commander Goujun was not disappointed at all as Tenpou proved himself time and again in each campaign by providing high quality 'pre-engagement' intel such as detailed analysis of the subjugation target's physical strength and weakness, identified the most effective type of anaesthetic to be used and the optimal engagement range for the troops. On top of that, the 'recommendations for improvement' in the last section of Tenpou's Post Campaign Assessment analysis report was something that the Commander and Marshal looked forward to reading and almost all the recommendations were implemented.

On the other hand, Tenpou was having a hard time and 'worked his ass off' (almost literally) as his duties required him to put in at least extra six hours per day in order to complete all the in-depth analysis and reports. The jade eyed kami will drop everything and attend to his beloved Commander at seven o'clock every evening and return to his work by midnight where he will work in front of his laptop alone in the dim office until six in the morning, just in time for the morning drills and start of another new day in the battle field or training grounds.

On top of that, Tenpou spent his weekends alternating between Goushun's tactical studies and compiling 'post-slaughter' data of subjugated targets at Gougin's lab. Yes, the gods can't kill but all the captured monsters were sent to Gougin's lab for a little… 'cut and see the insides' sessions as the creepy dragon king liked to call it. All the juggling between official duties, 'entertainment' duties for the dragon kings, and extra weekend classes had prevented Tenpou from having anytime for himself. Gods don't need to sleep like humans do but lately Tenpou had started to think that perhaps he was at the brink of losing his immortality as he found himself passing out while working. Rubbing his tired eyes, Tenpou let out a sigh as guilt found its way into his thoughts again - Guilty for not being able to meet up with Konzen for his birthday this year, _again_. He had not seen Kanzeon's nephew ever since he joined the Western Army four years ago.

_Why don't General Kaige hire another analyst to help with the heavy work load?_

"Oooppss! Sorry about that, pretty face…" Gougin switched off the bloodied chainsaw as he stepped down the metal ladder to assess the amount of damage done to Tenpou's pastel green obi. The kami used the broad sleeves to wipe off the monster's blood that was splattered on his face, spectacles and laptop. Tenpou also felt blood trickling down from his scalp to his neck, soaking into the collars of his clothes.

"Ah… I think I'll need a shower" Tenpou put on his placid smile and raised his head to glance at the equally bloodied dragon king standing next to a huge and badly butchered carcass, approximately eight feet away from him. "Haha… let's call it a day. Besides, I'm looking forward to the next item in our schedule today" Gougin smirked.

Dressed in Gougin's black long sleeve shirt and khaki pants, Tenpou stuffed his own obi in a plastic bag. He will need to burn it later because he can't send it to the cleaners as it will raise a lot of suspicion about the massive amount of blood stains. While waiting for Gougin to finish his shower, Tenpou moved to one of the many shelves that housed countless specimen jars, big and small, showcasing bits and parts of hideous monsters submerged in formalin. Gougin's lab was indeed an eerie sight, so much as the creepy dragon king himself. However, behind all the hysterical laughs and crooked smile, Gougin was a very devoted individual when it comes to his work. For centuries, the southern dragon king had failed to attract anyone to serve as his lab assistant. Tenpou had immediately agreed when Gougin asked if he would like to help record the physiology findings of monsters which will later be uploaded into the Military's Monster and Youkai database. Although, Tenpou was not interested in the gory scene of Gougin ripping monsters limb by limb, he always liked spending hours in formulating the perfect anaesthetic blend and deciding the most appropriate bullet shells to contain the concoctions. The combined knowledge learned from both Gougin's lab and Goushun's library had enabled him to excel in his official duties. On top of that, Tenpou wanted to repay Gougin for saving his life.

Tenpou ran his fingers lovingly over his favourite glass jar, the one which housed a tiny dragon which Gougin had removed from Tenpou's stomach years ago to prevent the little creature from killing him. The baby dragon looked as if he was in peaceful slumber, with his semi-formed wings curled at the sides and tiny talons of its legs almost touching the surface of the glass jar. The white lights on the top of the shelves made the scales appear more bluish than they were, almost as if trying to make a statement – 'I am Goushun's child'.

_If only I can touch and feel those scales… _

_If only I can hear his voice…_

_If only I can tell him how much I love him…_

_If only… _

Gougin stopped drying his hair, tossed the towel aside, whilst still naked, silently observed the kami whom had yet to notice his presence, lost in his own thoughts. Perhaps Tenpou had agreed to come down to his lab so he can visit the child? He decided that it was time for a little distraction. Not wanting Tenpou to end up emotional again after staring at the dead dragon for too long, Gougin grabbed one of his clean lab coats and made a few short strides towards the kami.

"Gotcha!" Tenpou was startled as he felt strong arms enveloping him from behind. Gougin wrapped Tenpou in his lab coat and turned the celestial around to face him. Before Tenpou could react, Gougin lifted him to his shoulders and started to move towards the next room. Then he dumped Tenpou onto mattress of the only single bed with metal frames, similar to the ones they have in the army's infirmary.

Gougin eyed Tenpou hungrily "I have to say that you look very sexy now because you resemble me." Tenpou glanced down at his own shoulders, the lab coat still draped around them. Gougin pulled Tenpou closer with a slight tug at the front of his own shirt and mused "I wonder what it feels like to 'fuck myself'."

Staring intensely at the dragon, Tenpou gave him a wicked smile "Let's find out" The reptile licked Tenpou's ears, bit his earlobe, continued downward to plant butterfly kisses on the neck and collarbone while his greenish scaled hands were busy undoing the shirt buttons and all of a sudden, he _stopped. He bloody stopped!_

"I have another idea" Gougin left the bed hurriedly, leaving the initially 'frustrated' then turned 'curious' and subsequently slightly 'scared' Tenpou on the mattress, staring blankly at the ceiling. The kami let out a sigh and groaned to himself, "What now?"

_I hope he will not use the vibrators on my nipples today… Or those sensual salve that burns my shaft… I can't handle the aphrodisiac either… The last time was too overwhelming…_

Moments later, Gougin returned with a red silk neck tie and twirled the fabric a few times around Tenpou's neck and made a tight knot just so that it will not loosen but at the same time not too tight, still allowing Tenpou to breathe normally. But when Gougin pulled, Tenpou could feel his air vents tighten making him panting for air. "Perfect!" beamed the proud dragon.

_Somebody save me please… _

The naked-from-waist-down Tenpou threw his head back when the dragon above slid inside him, but the grip of the tie prevented him from moving too much. Gougin's long cock brushed Tenpou's G-spot mercilessly and he sadistically tugged the neck tie in sync to his thrusts making Tenpou drowned in a cruel state of 'short of breath ecstasy', blending both pain and pleasure and at some point – _near death experience_.

In moments like this, Gougin was the master of Tenpou's body, owning and controlling every inch of his muscle, every breath, every moan. Sex with Gougin was not something that he had ever experience before with the other two dragon kings. The kinky Southern dragon king had perfected the art of 'fucking Tenpou' over the last few years as he knew exactly where and when to push, stop, tease and drive Tenpou to his limits but never once broke him.

Gougin was almost done with the full windsor knot of the red tie on Tenpou's neck when the celestial regain conciousness. "Hehe... You must have liked the tie so much that you passed out. You can keep the clothes, they suit you"

"Emergency orders for the First Squadron of the Western Army. Prepare for the front immediately."

"Aww man! Don't we have enough vegetarian from the cafeteria menu already!?" Zenon remarked at the sight of the relatively small plant monster, about the height of a grown man, with vines sprouting by its sides. One could have easily mistaken the plant as a normal flora if not for the row of sharp fangs jutting out from the huge mouth in the middle of the stem.

It was an easy victory as the squad managed to seal it within fifteen minutes without the aid of anaesthetics. "Piece of cake" General Kaige was grinning from ear to ear as he tossed the small cube containing the subjugated monster to his analyst. Tenpou caught the object and stuffed it into his pocket while the other soldiers continue to pack the communication equipment.

_Give her back… She's just a child…_

Tenpou turned his head and walked towards the forest. "Who's there?" No answer. Jade orbs scanned the surrounding lush greens cautiously. After a few minutes, Tenpou gave up and turned on his heel to go back to the rest of the squad outside the forest area.

_Don't take her away… Let her go…_

This time, Tenpou turned immediately and was shocked to see the feminine humanoid form in front of him. Her hair was formed with strands of long green ferns and her pale green skin was laced with pattern of dark vines, curling all over her face, neck, hands and legs. She had bright almond shaped green eyes, thin lips and fine nose. A forest spirit. For some reason, she looked familiar. Like someone from his distant memory. But Tenpou could not really recall.

_Don't harm her… She's innocent… She wandered off the forest while chasing the squirrels…_

Once again Tenpou heard the high pitch voice in his head. The plant human was 'talking' to him in his thoughts. "You mean this?" Tenpou lifted the cube.

_Yes… Leave the child…_

What made Tenpou freed the monster was beyond him. His finger moved on its own to press the release button in the middle section of the cube, as if he was bewitched or controlled by the ethereal plant human. Once freed, the plant monster scurried away into the woods immediately. The plant human smiled appreciatively at Tenpou before fading away. "Wait!" Tenpou shouted.

_Remember, one shall use his strength only to protect, his wisdom only to create and his heart only to love…_

_The three peach sages have taught you well… My child... _

Yay! Chapter 5 done. Reviews are greatly appreciated ^_^


End file.
